Gabriel Hudson
'General Information' Full Name: Gabriel Carlton Hudson Nickname: Gabe, Gabby, Ghostie Date of Birth: 1st January 'Appearance' Hair Colour: His hair is brown, and takes on a raw umber colour Eye Colour: Baby blue Height: 5'4” Weight: 128 lbs Miscellaneous: Gabriel has two piercings in both ears; a black and white gauge in his ear lobe and a black mini-hoop in his upper ear. He has a scar on the right side of his face that runs from the bridge of his nose down to his cheek. He has another scar that trails lightly over his carotid artery. He often bears many bruises, due to the fact that he is very clumsy and bleeds easily. He wears thick-rimmed glasses for his long-sightedness. He has purple-tinted bags under his eyes due to his insomnia. He will almost always be seen wearing a scarf and feels insecure without one on. He has a small tattoo on hsi left collarbone saying 'Rest in Peace.' The origin of this tattoo is unknown, and Gabriel doesn't plan on shedding light on it anytime soon. 'Other' Occupation: A failed 3rd year medical student who has now taken up a role as a Freelance Artist. He wishes to get a job at the Art Gallery in Greenvale. Car: Gabriel does not own a car, despite how incontinent that may be to him. He often asks neighbours for lifts in order to get around town. Luckily for him, he doesn’t live too far away from the milk barn, so it doesn’t take too much effort to walk to get groceries. License Plate: N/A RelationshipsEdit Orientation: Bisexual, although he favours peoples personalities over appearances. Status: Single Family Mother: Mary Hudson Father: Mick Hudson Siblings: None Other: Nescia Spender''' '(his grandmother) PersonalityEdit Gabriel is predominantly a very subdued person. He is shy and introspective, with a tendency to avoid eye contact and a nature to act awkwardly around others. He has developed a stutter over years, one which can worsen with his mood. When he feels comfortable around person(s), he is very affectionate for the most part, and can be easily excited. He doesn’t really know how to handle anger, and when scared he talks more than usual, and has trouble acting on his instincts. He’s like a dear in the headlights. HistoryEdit Gabriel grew up in Norwich, England. He had a highly dysfunctional family, and grew up with his grandmother far away from his parents as consequence. In his life he has been repeatedly beaten and has suffered severe hyperthermia due to his family and their line of business, whatever that is.'' Although he may seem like a tragic case, he is too blissfully unaware of the hardships in his life to notice, yet alone be truly affected. TriviaEdit - Gabriel has a habit of biting his lip, even to the point of drawing blood. - Gabriel has a strong belief in the paranormal, brought on by his grandmothers insistent mutterings, but tends to keep his opinion to himself when it comes to such matters. - Gabriel is a British Canadian, although his English genes are far more prominent than those of her Canadian genes. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters